A display is a display tool that displays an electronic file onto a display screen through a specific transmission device and then to human eyes. With the popularity of smart phones and tablet computers, the man-machine interface technology represented by a touch screen has been popular with people. At present, more and more display manufacturers have begun to research and launch a display screen that has a fingerprint recognition function.
For the existing display screen having the fingerprint recognition function, it is generally necessary to design a fingerprint collector independent of the display screen or provide a fingerprint collector at a designated position of the display. Since the fingerprint collector is independent of the display screen and is connected to the display screen through a corresponding data line, the fingerprint collector integrated into the display as a whole can only be arranged at the designated position of the edge of the display, which causes the existing display screen having the fingerprint recognition function to have disadvantages of inconvenience, low integration and poor user experience.